1. Field
The invention is in the field of containers for pharmaceutical and other products that should be kept as free from contact with moisture as possible, and wherein the containers can be made resistant to opening by young children.
2. State of the Art
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide vials for the packaging of pharmaceuticals that would be resistant to opening by young children. Some have sought moisture-proofing as well. Although a variety of possible constructions have been proposed and gone into use, considerable room has been left for improvement in results. One approach of interest in connection with the present invention is that of U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,880,313 granted to Edward G. Akers on Apr. 29, 1975, entitled "Safety Cap and Container." A difficulty all such containers have had in the utilization of plastic materials to provide resiliency is the rapidity with which such plastic materials take a set following repeated openings and closings of the container, or when the container is left closed for long periods of time. When the plastic material takes a set, the utility of the container for pharmaceutical purposes is destroyed.